


纪念日

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: 玫瑰，雪地，梦境，属于暮年的纪念日。





	纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> 一周年纪念，虽然手速还是没赶上
> 
> 一个并不是傻白甜的短篇，现实设定的柚天，不过时间轴需要继续推进几十年
> 
> 纪念日只是一个不甚重要的日期，如果爱意无时无刻不在。

羽生结弦老了。

这并不难发现，金博洋最先从他鬓边的白发窥得端倪。起初听到这个消息时，正抱着女儿哄她的羽生满不在乎地让他帮自己拔掉，短暂地偏过头配合后又和女儿玩的不亦乐乎。

然后这样的要求变得越来越频繁，直到某一天，金博洋发现自己的眼睛居然在一片斑驳中变得模糊了，于是他放下镊子，疑惑地揉揉眼睛，再想继续时被羽生按住了手。

“算啦，也到了该变成老头子的时候呢。”他无奈地笑，眼角不知何时多了几道浅纹。

像是被月光下了诅咒，他鸦羽般的发丝一天比一天更像他们站在冰面上时看到的满目银白。指尖不再划出蝶翼般优美或凌厉的弧度——现在的羽生结弦连从兜里拿出钥匙都不禁手指颤抖，蝴蝶残破不堪，变成秋叶摇摇坠落。钥匙孔周边布满的划痕，每一道都昭示着他不忠的岁月正在多么迅速地离他而去。

羽生结弦不愿意让他看到这些，金博洋都懂。他装作看不见羽生在大门前的窘迫，把视角投向随便哪个角落，一盯就是大半天，像一个真正的老年人那样充满安详，或者有些呆滞地站着，时不时动作轻微地倒换重心以缓解沿着小腿攀爬的僵硬感。

也许不该用“像”这个字，金博洋确实是陪着羽生一起老了，老到他们做运动员时弥足珍贵的三年年龄差可以被当做零头完全忽视，老到记忆都有些混淆，再也记不起陈列柜里的奖牌哪块是他的，哪块又是羽生的。

还好，羽生的脑子比他灵光些，他们在壁炉前烤着火，围着小毛毯回忆往事时总是有话可说。

所以某一天清晨，当羽生照例在他额上轻吻着道早安，却从身后颤巍巍拿出一朵玫瑰放在他的晨衣口袋里时，金博洋只是有些迷惑地看着他：  
“附近新开了花店吗？还是哪个老太太认出你了？”

羽生摇摇头，然后轻吻他无名指上经年的婚戒，眯起眼睛绽放笑容，祝他金婚快乐。

金博洋一时间有些茫然，坐在床边呆呆地愣住了。羽生就一直保持着那个笑容静静地等他，等他一下子变成当年被告白时那样有些羞涩又充满欣喜的模样。  
半分钟后，他看到金博洋眼中的光芒一点点亮起，像是被色彩慢慢浸润的白纸，逐渐焕发出与年轻时无异的光彩。他撑着床站起身，努力用自己不太灵便的胳膊环住他的脖子，把头埋在羽生颈窝：

“金婚快乐啊，牛哥。”

“也祝天天快乐呀。”

羽生揽住金博洋有些僵硬的腰来到客厅，步伐缓慢地带着他跳起华尔兹的舞步，转着转着哼起含糊不清的调子，隐约能听出是现在刻意仿古的咖啡店里才会放来营造气氛的《星降之夜》。

“行了牛哥，别唱了，今天金婚纪念日，别把孩子们吓跑了。”金博洋小心地避开他的脚，“你要想听的话我给你唱spiderman，带劲。”

“孩子们才不会被我吓跑呢。”羽生有些赌气地扬起下巴，“明纱明明是看到你那件骷髅头卫衣才吓哭的。”

“那是时尚，你从来都不懂的东西。”金博洋毫不示弱地反击，却看到对方额上已经沁出了一层薄汗。

羽生的步伐比一般人蹒跚得更早些，贝尔曼不可逆转的代价让他难以承受甚至算不上剧烈的运动。金博洋停下脚步，从茶几上女儿特意定做的噗桑纸巾盒里抽出纸巾擦去他的汗水，又把人按到安乐椅上坐好，给他盖上一张小毯子，手心搁在上面给他暖着膝盖。

“怎么累了也不说。”金博洋暖着暖着有些生气，伸手在他头上不轻不重拍了一下。

“好久没有这样和天天跳过舞了，好像从婚礼那次之后就很少再跳了呢。”羽生结弦拦住他的手握在手心，“怎么说呢，真的很开心。”

“那是因为我不会跳。”金博洋忍俊不禁，任由羽生一下下抚摸着手背，“婚礼上也差一点摔跤了不是吗？”

“当时我真的超级紧张的，连奥运会都没那么紧张过，一直在想如果你摔倒了就马上把你抱起来，然后把交换戒指后的那个拥吻提前，换成一个更浪漫的姿势。”

“我比你更紧张的好吧，当时就想把策划婚礼的米沙揪出来揍一顿，好端端地非要跳什么华尔兹。后来看到这家伙把他女朋友都带来了，还是没忍心下手。”

“这就是你聚会的时候把他灌吐的理由？”

金博洋把脸偏过去：“都是年轻时候的事情了，瞎说什么大实话，幸亏当时没摔，要是摔了我非把他扔松花江里去。”

“现在大家联系也变少了，真可惜。”羽生闭上眼，扶手椅有节奏地微微摇晃着，居然让刚起床不久的他萌生了几分睡意。

“大家都退役之后宇野不还说过要每年聚一聚吗？当初说的兴致勃勃，也就只有前几年碰了几次面，再后来就没有音讯了。”

羽生沉吟半晌，慢慢地开口：“天天，当时那么说的不是宇野，是哈维。”

金博洋陷入沉默。他们就那样静静地坐在那里，羽生呼吸渐渐平缓，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，覆在他手上的手心温热。猫眷恋炉火的温暖一般，金博洋决定在他醒来之前一直等他，哪里都不去。

羽生结弦年轻时为世人惊叹的精致轮廓并没有太大变化，多年星霜灼伤了他的皮囊，却把年少的骨相慷慨保留。岁月对羽生结弦一直比其他人要宽厚些，哪怕到现在，他的睫毛依然柔软而纤长，颈子依稀辨得出当年的曲线。但此刻食梦貘似乎并不打算眷顾他，金博洋见他在梦里皱起眉，眼角颤动间水光闪烁，连忙握住他的手，可羽生还是在惊惶的颤抖中醒来，睁开眼睛瞬间几乎是扑进他怀里，眼泪从脸颊扑簌簌滑落。

“做噩梦了吗？”金博洋搂住他的肩轻声安慰。

羽生结弦没有说话，只是把手攥得更紧了些，像是在从中汲取某种面对虚幻的勇气。

他没有问起那个梦，羽生也没有说。但他们知道彼此心知肚明。

“要出去散步吗？”过了一会儿，羽生抬起头，认真地盯着他的脸庞，似乎要确认他存在的真实性。金博洋被他逗笑了，起身把他从椅子上扶起来，叫他先去换衣服，自己要去给家政人员打个电话，告诉她中午要准备明纱爱吃的虾球，还有足够一大家人吃的蛋糕。

“装饰水果要草莓的。”羽生结弦没忘了这么嘱咐他。

金博洋换好衣服，围起围巾，又挑了一条和羽生今天的外套颜色很搭的为他戴上，不厌其烦地抹平褶皱，直到它像时装杂志里面那样完美。

“干嘛突然这么正式？”羽生不自在地转转脖子。

“因为是纪念日嘛。”他小声嘀咕着，低头把早上的那只玫瑰别上衣襟，“总有一天我会什么都记不清的，电话号码也是，结婚纪念日也是。”

羽生牵过他的手放进口袋，两个人沿着初雪过后的小路慢慢地走，仿佛已经度过的大半生从来不曾将爱意磨损半分。十字路口的交通灯旁，他们停下来等待，世间好像充满嘈杂，却又被白雪笼罩得寂静无声。某一个安静的时刻里，金博洋听到身旁传来围巾底下闷闷的声音：

“没关系，我替你记得。”

END.


End file.
